


Later

by cynicalwerewolf



Series: A Clarification of Life [2]
Category: Changeling: The Lost, The Real Ghostbusters
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-20
Updated: 2013-06-20
Packaged: 2017-12-15 14:20:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 909
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/850547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cynicalwerewolf/pseuds/cynicalwerewolf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Peter comes home after a bad night.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Later

Peter sighed in relief as he finally reached the door of the newly renovated firehouse where he lived with Ray and Egon. Now, as long as the Bloody Trod militia hadn’t come…

They hadn’t, he quickly saw with relief. Shutting and locking the door behind him, he made his way to the dark workshop, knowing that despite the lack of lights, he’d find both of his partners there.

He did. Egon and Ray were working intently in nothing but the light put off by Ray’s corona of lightning, bent over something that Peter was sure they’d explained to him, but the function he couldn’t come up with. With a fond expression, he stood in the doorway to watch them do what they did best. Come up with weird inventions using physics and a level of engineering that he freely admitted was beyond his grasp.

It was Egon who noticed him first. Looking up, pupils reflecting briefly, he said, “Ah, Peter, you’re home.”

Ray stretched and straightened up. “How’d it go?”

Peter’s expression was obviously enough. Sympathy in his shifting grey eyes, Ray said, “Aw, geez, Peter. I’m sorry.”

With a huge shake, Peter said in an offhand manner, “Nothing we didn’t really expect, Ray. Just…just you and Egon promise me that you won’t go anywhere alone for the next few weeks.”

The look that the other two exchanged let Peter know that neither of them was buying it. Ray said, “Okay, Peter. Listen, we’ve got an early morning tomorrow, so I’m going to bed.”

Egon said, “I believe I will stay up for a little while longer and work on the PKE meter.”

Peter knew that Egon wouldn’t be working on that meter for long, but said, as if he believed what they were saying, “Yeah, okay. I’m not going to be able to sleep right now. I think I’ll watch one of my John Wayne movies. And it’s not all bad news,” he said, changing subjects with an almost painful wrench, “There’s a few in the Winter and Spring Courts who aren’t hostile.”

With a rather dubious look, Ray went upstairs. Peter left Egon poking at the half finished detection meter, knowing that he’d be coming soon. He went to the room where they’d put the TV from their old apartment and turned it on. He knew that someone was showing _Stagecoach_ , but the opening credits had barely rolled when Egon appeared at his side.

“Peter…” was all Egon had to say before Peter lunged at him and started crying on his shoulder. While startled, Egon knew Peter well enough to bring his arm around to rest on the shoulder opposite him. He waited for the explanation for this show of emotional vulnerability.

“Hurts, ‘gon. I-I know that we weren’t expecting much, but the _nice_ response was snippy comments as if I wasn’t right there and avoiding me as if I was a leper. I kn-know that it’ll blow over, probably, but-but that doesn’t make it easier now!”

Egon brought his other arm around Peter’s front, knowing that he’d hear worse. Peter generally wasn’t this openly emotional even after his nightmares, which had been the only other time he’d seen Peter this fragile. He wasn’t disappointed. “Th-the members of the Bloody Trod were the worst. The kindest response I heard from any of them was from Howls, you know, that Moonborn, and he though we should have our hands cut off, then be decapitated with a blunt axe…’gon, I don’t want either you or Ray alone…I-I can’t get the images out of my head…”

“Shhh, shhh,” Egon whispered, “They won’t touch any of us. I promise you that. I _swear_ you that, may the Snow Queen drag me back in chains if I lie.” There was ice in the Antiquarian’s voice. What Peter had just said brought images back from his durance, only with Ray and Peter having the starring roles.

Peter flinched as he heard the Wyrd-infused pledge, “Egon, don’t…not for me…I-I’m not…”

“Yes, you are,” Egon replied. “You are just as worthy of protection as Ray, and I notice that you aren’t protesting for his sake.”

They sat in silence for about ten minutes before Peter said, “It wasn’t all bad. I found a new ally, cute little Hunterheart cat-girl. Spring Court, surprisingly enough.” He smiled slightly, and said slyly, “She danced with me.”

Egon gave a slight chuckle, “Only you, Peter, only you…”

“Didn’t go any further. She’s much too young for me. But, it was nice to have someone…”

“I knew that you wouldn’t do anything but dance, Peter. Despite the player’s face you present to the world, _I_ know that you are honorable.”

“Lies, all lies,” Peter said, then shifted slightly. Egon let go, knowing that he’d gotten Peter through the worst part. Peter looked at Egon through shadowed eyes, and said, “Spengs…thanks.”

“You are most welcome, Peter.” With a deliberate change in tone, he said, “Perhaps you should invite your Hunterheart cat-girl over. I believe Ray and I would like to meet her.”

Peter replied, “If she doesn’t get tired of the accusations thrown at her, I’ll invite her if I ever see her again.”

With a soft hum, Egon nodded and stood up. Peter returned his attention to the movie, while Egon went off to plot how best to completely destroy the Bloody Trod. No one messed with his friends and got away with it.


End file.
